The Frostbitten War
by TF2SAINTX
Summary: When a boy from our world unceremoniously falls into the world of Frozen. He is immediately met by the evil Dukes men and has to escape. He reaches the countryside and finds a small peasant village and takes refuge. At the same time Elsa, her sister, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven are up to their usual antics. What happens when a boys world and Frozen collide. (P.S. Frozen char. Later
1. Before it the Real Story Begins

"We are here again huh? Well... I ... Don't know what to say. Well besides the fact that I am about to be strung

on my neck until death. But in any case... Wait. You don't know how I got here in the first place. Well when I

was a boy I was taken from my home and put into this magical world. This world has taught me so much about

friendship, family, and... Love. I know you don't like a sappy story beginning heck I hate them as well, but... It

just seems so appropriate to start this story off with. Well, it's now my turn, wish me good luck and I hope you

have a good time going through my memories. Alons-y!"

Beginning chapter of the most greatest story ever with action, romance, and awesomeness starts now!


	2. The Next not so Spooky Chapter

"Whomever said that pigs could fly had the right idea, all an idea needs for it to work is someone willing to try." Anonymous

"Well goodnight my friends, gotta long day tomorrow, I mean with work and all... Well anyways, night," as our hero (uhh so corny) said goodbye to his friends and turned off his x-box whilst starting up the stairs.

Wait, wait, wait. I'm starting the story too early, you still know nothing about this hero or soon to be. Well his, keyword HIS so you remember he is a man, name is Timothy Grigory Sasha (just remember that this name is not my real name and that the full name won't be used much). The boy has greenish-brown eyes, with brown short cut hair, a pale skin tone (no I'm not trying to relate to Elsa in any way), and is a huge nerd.

Now, since you have the basics. Let's continue with our soon to be amazing story. And thank whichever higher power you believe in that the boring stuff is over.

As he reached the top of the stairs he took a left turn, another left turn, and went straight. He walked down a hallway and turned left reaching another set of stairs. As he passed through the hallway, he saw a couple paintings his sisters had made (well here I go forgetting to mention stuff again, you know what? Just ignore the fact I keep forgetting to mention things and just keep reading). He walked up the stairs and reached a door and opened it by turning the handle to the right. He entered yet another hallway (shocking) and made a right turn. Taking one final left he opened the door and entered his room.

He got undressed and decided to get into his pajamas (yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh it up, at least they are comfortable assholes). He got into bed as he slowly pulled up the covers to keep warm. He slowly fell asleep and dreamt about the days events, only to be awoken to by a strange face with knife like hands, a slim body, and horrible breath whispering, "There you are... Now it's your turn for some... How do I say this, ahhhh yessssss, FUN!" (Cue evil laughter and lighting striking in background with the patented dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN)

Important! Read!  
Now, Ladies and gentle men, since this is my first writing I would like to thank you for taking time to read this and yeah I know all these thank you's are phony and corny but it works right? Anyway you have to answer these questions in order for the next chapter to work so here they are. Doing this in a different order will change what happens in the story so good luck and have fun! Also sorry if this chapter was boring, I promise the next will be more entertaining.

When Tim's runs, he will have to leave his room first, which way did the handle turn on the first door and which way should he turn it to exit the room?  
Does he go left or right?  
Left or right again?  
Which way does he need to turn the handle?  
Left or right?  
Left or right?  
Straight or turn around and run that way  
Left or right?  
Left or right?  
Left or right?


End file.
